Star Wars Echos Of The Old Republic
by TanorKalomyr
Summary: Most people see the past as just the past, but when certain things go unresolved, the past will claw its way into the present and alter the future once and for all
1. Chapter 1

**Dear reader; this is my first fic...i have little idea on how this story is going to be but I am writing this out of a great passion for writing and star wars. So, to all of my fellow fans of Star Wars and knights of the old republic, this fic is also inspired by others fics and takes their concept from others whom I will make mention at the end of this chapter, but without further ado, let us begin….**

_**He was floating there, in stasis, just floating there. Never in his entire existence did he feel helpless. He tried to feel his surroundings through the force but he couldn't. Something, or more likely, someone, was blocking him out. He felt him inside his mind, rooting around his memories and draining his strength over the force like a parasite latching on the skin of its meal. But he wouldn't make it easy for his captor. Conjuring what little power he had left, he tried to shut out the intruder by halting their advance through his very spirit. But something else seemed...off. He sensed a familiar presence through the force, a presence that was bolstering him. It was her, he thought her dead but she was definitely still there, loaning her power to his cause of resistance. **_

_**But then, he saw, or rather felt...visions. HE was using him as a conduit to the future of the galaxy and both of them were watching. HE forced him into perceiving many different outcomes of many different wars. Though only his captor could perceive any of the visions clearly. To him they were nothing but blurs that inspired many different emotions and sensations within his mind. He felt anger and sorrow, he felt joy and victory, he felt confusion and fear and he felt a maddening emptiness and void. and then...he heard...voices...? all at once, he heard different voices from different directions within his head. voices that was unfamiliar to him. it was difficult at first to understand seeing as all the voices sounded at the same time; talking over each other.**_

_**"your focus becomes your reality".**_

_**"Difficult to see. Always in motion the future...".**_

_**"You've taken your first step into a larger world".**_

_**"The Empire, your parents, the Resistance, the Sith, the Jedi... let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be."**_

_**As the voices silenced themselves, he thought he ordeal was over but instead the last thing he could feel, was a burst of pain and agony of every kind, his captor was torturing him. And that pain dragged on for what seemed an eternity yet very swiftly, it was an odd sensation of time here. **_

_**But then suddenly, it stopped...the pain, the torture and even the presence of his captor. He felt a wave of relief overcome him, and yet he was dumbfounded as to why it suddenly stopped, he would've been more thankful but he was still a prisoner inside his own mind.**__** he just stood there in a black void within his mind. he couldn't conjure something within it for he was spent. he tried to close his eyes and sleep... but he couldn't. he felt tired enough to collapse and sleep for days but something about this place was denying him. he tried to sit down on the ground that he could only feel through his aching feet but his knees wouldn't bend. whatever state he was in, it rendered him beyond any comfort and reprieve. as time passed **__**(if such a concept existed in this place)**__**, he felt himself reaching his limits, he was sure that soon he would go completely insane and lose all sense of who he is and was. but then, though as if by some miracle; he felt a presence in the force. who was it? light ? darkness? he couldn't tell and he didn't care, his opportunity to freedom was finally upon him and he was going to take it. **_

_**Using what little power he had left, he reached out to them, to influence their mind so as to nudge them towards him in hopes that whoever this was, they will finally end this ordeal and set him free once and for all. **_

**well, what did you think? the inspiration of this story is called A Wound in Time by WavesBlade so i highly urge you to check it out,its what inspired me to create this fic. edit: i would like some reviews as well as a sort of vote as to what era Revan will wake up in, and WHO will wake him up. i will also make some changes to this chapter to lengthen it and enhance the quality of the writing as much as i can**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Luke was always busy for the alliance, though he never thought that his life would go like this. In retrospect, luke would be beyond pleased with himself. He was barely with the alliance for a short time and yet, within the span of maybe a month, he rescued one of the leaders of the alliance,piloted an X-wing and destroyed a world-killing super-weapon the size of the moon, by shooting two torpedoes into a hole the size of a womp rat , in the process not only saving the Rebel alliance and potentially countless other planets from the same fate, but also earned himself the rank of lieutenant in the alliance. And all that happened within a month. He had managed to accomplish what would normally take the most experienced about a year.

But now,he felt ...normal? Or was it something else? No...he wasn't sure. But whatever it was, the thrill of his new life was mostly gone and the pride of his accomplishments during and prior shortly to the battle of yavin felt like just another addition to a list of things he did for the alliance. Granted, it was STILL very crucial and he had yet to make a contribution as astronomical as the Battle of Yavin and luke recognized it. he was also constantly reminded of it because of the way his peers and even superiors treated him. Their faces would brighten instantly whenever he would walk into the room and how starstruck those under him would react to meeting him. Even those who were technically higher of rank would talk to him as if he was an equal or even superior. In short, he was, to the Alliance, their shining hero and inspiration and luke knew this as he would often make effort into keeping that image, not just out of the pleasure of such treatment, but also because he didn't want to disappoint them and their **New Hope** that they found in him. But This new life of his, the one he constantly dreamed of for a good part of his time of tatooine, it now felt like just ...life. Furthermore, he felt incomplete. As he made way to the Hanger, he glanced at his father's Lightsaber that hung from his belt, and swung with the momentum of his walking.

Luke sighed as he walked to the hanger bay to leave for yet another crucial mission for the alliance. Well, he only assumed because they would only send him on missions that were vital to the alliances effort. But his mission? He was told there was an unusual signal coming from somewhere near Dromund Kaas. he admittedly knew very little about the planet, outside of the whispers of scary stories that his friends would tell around a fire when the suns would sent beneath the horizon of the endless dunes. It was a planet that was an ancient world of the legendary Sith lords over 3,000 years ago during their endless conflicts with the Jedi knights… The rest...varies from person to person, each making fabrications that made discerning the truth impossible. Some believed that the Jedi defeated the Sith, others thought that the Sith merely fled to unknown space. But some were convinced that the Sith empire collapsed on itself because the Sith killed each other for power. Were such stories true? But one legend everyone agreed on was that the ghosts of the Sith lords walk Dromund Kaas still, perhaps drawn back by a longing to restore the ruins that was once their great empire. Luke didn't believe it then, but given the fact that he sometimes...hears Ben's voice from somewhere beyond. Once immediately after his death and a second time during the battle of Yavin he began to think that such stories might hold a bit of truth. Luke was more than but he was still wary of the mere thought of the planet and he didn't know why. But still, orders are orders. Luke Donned his Pilot outfit, boarded his X-wing, R2-D2 in-tow, and departed for open space. He set the coordinates into his x-wings navicomputer and entered hyperspace. As he went deeper into the endless blue tunnel of hyperspace, he heard some familiar beeps from behind him. RD-D2 beeped confusingly about their destination. "Yes Artoo, we're going to Dromund Kaas" when Luke Said the name again, something struck him as odd. why Dromund Kaas? the alliance was on thin resources as it is. so why are they giving focus onto this supposedly dead planet...that somehow sent a signal of some sort that reached them from worlds away. but very few people have any buisness there, not even criminals and treasure hunters would step foot there becasue luke was told that dromund kaas was a hostile planet with tons of dangerous wild life. and it wasn't likely that it was a vessel that crashed onto the surface, otherwise the signal wouldn't have reached them while the fleet was on the other side of the galaxy. but those were questions that Luke would ask later. after some time they exited out of hyperspace. But as Luke gazed at the seemingly dead world, he then saw...a nebula, but...he felt this urge to fly into the nebula. This urge felt familiar,he felt it during the battle of Yavin when he switched off his targeting computer and relied on his instincts. But as Luke flew his x-wing towards the nebula, he muttered "I have a bad feeling about this".

**AUTHORS NOTE: my apologies for taking SO long to make this. Mostly the usual stuff of life has kept me occupied. So it may take awhile to make more chapters but they will come soon. Also, an important note; im doing my best to write this story so that it remains as close to the canon as possible, but if there is anything that does not correlate with the canon then I apologize. Some differences will be intentional but only if they serve an important purpose for the story. So in a sense, im making my OWN canon. So the minor details that I get wrong won't really matter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Emperor sat in his quarters on coruscant, looking over the recent reports of the rebellion with annoyance. There was a considerable rise of rebel attacks on key imperial locations across the outer rim.

He set up the empire's bureaucracy so that he could rule without dealing with such tiresome labors and focus on delving deep into the Lore of the Dark Side, and yet with the death of tarkin after the disaster of Yavin 4, he had yet to appoint a new Grand Moff of the outer rim to handle these affairs. now things were going downhill for the empire completely. The death stars destruction had cost the empire a considerable amount of resources and credits as well as time and effort. And to make matters even worse,the rebellion was gaining more momentum, more planets were joining their cause and tarkin's destruction of alderaan had only caused more harm to the empire than the rebellion. The number of defections has increased and the empire had lost considerable ground in the outer rim.

He then thought of Tarkin.

His decaying teeth clenched at the thought of him. Tarkin was fortunate indeed he didn't have the sense to flee the death star like Tagge wisely did during the battle over yavin. Had he done so, his demise would have been slow and egregious in every conceivable sense of both words. But either way, whether he succeeded or not, his time was approaching anyway. He was too ambitious for his own good and would need to be eradicated before he could turn against him and take over as the new emperor.

And then there was his apprentice.

His hands squeezed the arms of his seat with small crackles of electricity pulsing across his boney,pale fingers

Though Vader had survived, he failed to stop a single starfighter from striking the most devastating blow to the empire in its history. This was inadmissible, if Vader loses his effectiveness he'll have no choice but to replace him with one the the scientists creations.

he wanted to make sure that Vader would never forget his failure and humiliation and that he understood what another failure of such magnitude would spell that for him

Maybe a few painful doses of Force Lighting would be sufficient enough of an admonition.

But lately his apprentice seemed distracted. As though something was dominating his focus, something that was important to him. But that was a mystery for another time.

He gazed at the reports sent by grand general Tagge of recent developments at the front of the outer rim conflicts. Assigning Vader under the command of Tagge WAS one of his punishments for his failure, but it also served as the first step of a long and arduous crusade against the unrest that pervaded across the outer rim. He needed Tagges Analytical mind and Impressive foresight as well as his apprentices might in order to reclaim the empires waning grip on the outer rim. had Thrawn not vanished during the skirmish on Lothal, he would have placed the task to him. Perhaps Tagge Had Thrawn's Disappearance in part to thank for his New position and title as Grand General.

But it mattered not.

It wouldn't be long before the **Empire Strikes Back** against the Rebellion and soon all would-

…..

He then suddenly felt an intense feeling of unease….

….A Disturbance in the Force…

…..at…..

…..Dromund Kaas…..

**Hey guys i FINALLY found time to write this chapter and I hope it was to your liking.**

**I know it wasn't quite as long as the last one but chapter 2 was more of a cram of words instead of a chapter. The chapters are gonna vary in length due to various reasons including the fact that i am trying in this chapter a much more organized, cleaner format of writing. **

**on other subjects I hope I wrote Palpa-I mean, The Senate correctly and well enough. So I don't know when the next chapter will be released but I hope it will be soon as i will have plenty of time during the Christmas break. So expect the next chapter as well as edits to necessary and/or Grammatical edits to previous ones to come during the beginning of 2020 at the latest. And who knows? Maybe if we're lucky, we'll have it before then.**

**Ta-Ta for now!**

**Tanor Kalomyr**


End file.
